The Other Me
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: -Jika kau lihat diantara kegelapan, kau akan melihatku. Tapi jika kau memperhatikanku, kau akan kehilanganku dan… NYAWAMU- Rukia kecelakaan dan dia pingsan selama 2 hari. Setelah kejadian itu, ada perasaan yang mengganjal pada diri Rukia. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: Bloody (maybe)

Don't like, don't read!

-

-

-

-

The Other Me

Jika kau lihat diantara kegelapan, kau akan melihatku. Tapi jika kau memperhatikanku, kau akan kehilanganku dan… NYAWAMU

===*===

Hai! Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku adalah seorang murid SMA di kota Karakura ini. Hari ini cerah seperti biasa. Dan aku baru saja bangun.

"Hoahm… Ngh…" aku menguap cukup lebar dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhku yang mini ini.

Sreeg.

Aku membuka pintu lemari―alias kamarku―dan melihat sesosok mahkluk berambut oranye yang masih pulas tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Benar! Itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang shinigami abal-abal. Selama aku tinggal di kota Karakura, aku tinggal dikamarnya. Lebih tepatnya 'lemari'nya. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri sedetail itu. Karena jika tidak buru-buru, aku bisa terlambat. Karena aku baik hati, aku menghampiri si rambut jeruk itu dan mencoba membangunkanya.

"Ichigo… Bangun!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm… 5 menit lagi…" dia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Huh! Dasar! Yasudah, aku mandi duluan, ya! Nanti habis mandi aku bangunkan lagi…" aku meninggalkan laki-laki bodoh itu tidur sebentar lagi. Hari ini, ayahnya―Isshin Kurosaki―dan adik kembarnya―Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki―sedang kemping. Jadi dirumah yang merangkup klinik ini hanya ada aku, dia, dan Kon. Tapi Kon sepertinya tidak ada. Yah, baguslah… aku jadi bisa menjalani hariku dengan tenang.

Sreeg…

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba…

"Kakaaaaaaaaak!!?" sebuah boneka―yang tidak jelas bentuknya―berlari menghampiriku. Boneka itu melompat dan hendak jatuh ke pelukanku. Namun…

DUAKH

"Aduuh… Kak Rukia… semakin hari… reflexnya semakin hebat…" boneka itu kutepis dan dia mental ke dinding.

"Hah… keluarlah, Kon… aku harus cepat-cepat mandi dan membangunkan Ichigo. Kalau tidak, aku bisa telat." aku menghela nafas. Ya, Kon memang mengganggu setiap hari. Tapi dia adalah barang yang tepat untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

"Ah! Kakak! Setidaknya biarkan aku menggosok pung…" kali ini sebuah botol shampoo milik Ichigo yang mendarat di mukanya, biasanya kursi plastik.

"Kon! Cepat keluar!" aku sudah merasa kesal.

"Hiii…!! Baik Kak Rukia!!!" dia kabur. Yah, memang seperti itulah sifat Kon.

'Sudahlah Rukia! Lupakan saja boneka tak berguna itu! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi!' Hatiku berbicara. Memang benar. Aku langsung bergegas masuk kamar mandi.

===*===

Selesai mandi―dan aku sudah pakai seragam!―aku membuka pintu.

"Aduh! Gara-gara Kon aku jadi tidak sempat membangunkan…" belum selesai aku bicara. Sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye sudah ada didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil mengenakan handuk diatas kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dibangunkan juga aku sudah bangun." laki-laki itu berkata dengan datar dan mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak, dia tidak marah. Memang wajahnya seperti itu.

"Ah! Ichigo! Maaf,ya!" aku membungkuk.

"Ya… Ya… Ya… Bukan salahmu, kok… Biasanya ayah yang membangunkanku dengan tendanganya. Lebih baik kamu cepat berangkat. Kalau aku terlambat, si Nenek Sihir tidak akan marah." laki-laki itu sering bersikap baik padaku. Yah, walau kadang kami juga bertengkar heboh, tapi tetap saja… Jumlah pertengkaran lebih sedikit dibanding jumlah kebaikanya.

"Maaf, ya, Ichigo! Aku berangkat duluan! Hup!" Seperti biasa, aku terjun bebas dari kamar Ichigo dilantai 2. Karena kalau aku keluar lewat pintu, semua orang akan memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Lagipula, selama ini belum pernah ada yang melihatku terjun dari lantai 2.

Aku sudah terlambat, jadi aku mancari jalan yang paling cepat, yaitu sebuah jalan yang sepi. Aku berlari secepat mungkin sampai bertemu sebuah perempatan. Aku menerobos jalan tanpa menyadari ada truk yang sedang melaju dari arah samping.

TIIIIIIIIN

"!?!" aku terbelalak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Aku melihat sedikit wajah supir truk yang panik. Dengan segera, supir truk itu menginjak rem sekeras mungkin. Truk itu memang tidak menabrakku. Namun truk itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Aku shock! Kakiku gemetar, membuatku terduduk dengan wajah pucat. Pandangan mataku kabur. Aku akan pingsan! Aku panik dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, sesaat sebelum pingsan, aku merasa sekelilingku mulai ramai, dan aku melihat tiga orang lain selain supir truk itu mendekatiku. Seseorang dengan topi hijau-putih… Pak Urahara mungkin? Lalu seseorang dengan rambut oranye yang mencolok… pasti Ichigo! lalu… seseorang lagi… perempuan? Entahlah… Yang pasti seseorang berambut hitam panjang memakai baju seperti jas. Orang itu mengangkatku. Aku kira dia mau apa… Ternyata dia menggendongku. Saat tanganya yang besar menyentuh tubuhku, mulutku langsung berkata.

"Kak… Byakuya…" Dan aku pun pingsan.

===*===

"Hhh? Dimana ini?" Mataku mulai terbuka walau masih samar. Aku mencoba untuk duduk. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku mendapati diriku sedang berada disebuah kamar rumah sakit. Saat aku melihat tempat tidurku, aku mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang tertidur disamping ranjangku. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Dijendala dapat kulihat laki-laki yang menggendongku semalam sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Pak Urahara dimanapun. Pandanganku masih kurang jelas. Tapi aku mencoba untuk memastikan. Apakah itu Kak Byakuya atau bukan. Aku mencoba memanggilnya.

"Kak… Byakuya…" Suaraku masih lemah. Namun laki-laki itu melirik dan mendapatiku sedang terduduk memandanginya. Laki-laki itu bergegas kekamarku.

"Rukia!" Laki-laki itu mendobrak pintu. Dan suara yang dihasilkan pintu itu berhasil membangunkan laki-laki yang tertidur disamping ranjangku. Laki-laki itu jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Hal itu membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Aduh…" Laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan. Samar-samar pandanganku mulai lebih jelas. Ternyata itu Ichigo! Dan laki-laki yang mendobrak pintu itu benar Kak Byakuya. Kak Byakuya langsung melesat kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Eh? Kakak? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini bertanya pada Kak Byakuya.

"Kamu… Pingsan selama 2 hari!" Ichigo menjawab sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Oya? Lalu?" Aku masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kak Byakuya melepaskan pelukanya. Dan aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang namanya pingsan ya tidak ada lanjutanya! Kau pingsan selama 2 hari dan baru sadar sekarang!" Ichigo memarahiku dengan kata-katanya yang pedas.

"Hmm… Jadi begitu… Oh, ya! Terima kasih karena kau telah menemaniku selama 2 hari ini, Ichigo…" Aku mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Wajah Ichigo memerah seperti buah strawberry.

"Kau tadi ketiduran karena lelah begadang, kan? Terima kasih…" Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti, aku baru sadar bahwa disekelilingku terdapat banyak hadiah yang dibawakan teman-teman.

"Teman-temanmu yang membawa itu semua." Kak Byakuya menjelaskan padaku sambil membawakan makanan.

"Iya… Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, bahkan teman-teman dari Soul Society terus berdatangan mengunjungimu. Yah, kecuali si Komamura dan Kenpachi. Karena badanya terlalu besar, jadi tidak diizinkan masuk. Yang paling sering mengunjungimu adalah si Renji. Dia baru saja pulang karena ada misi." Ichigo menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Namun akhirnya aku mengerti. Intinya, aku pingsan setelah kecelakaan itu, dan teman-teman khawatir. Itu saja. Tapi… Sepertinya ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Seperti ada aura yang ingin keluar… Seperti…

"Rukia, cepat makan itu sebelum dingin. Maaf, aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu. Aku masih ada urusan." Kak Byakuya membuat pikiranku buyar.

"Ah, iya, Kak!"

"Si rambut oranye sudah kusuruh agar terus menemanimu. Anggap saja dia pembantu… Atau budak…" Kak Byakuya masih bisa berbicara seperti itu… Entah kenapa kata-katanya selalu membuatku tenang.

"Sialan kau Byakuya!" Ichigo berteriak sebal.

"Hihihi…" Aku tertawa kecil. Ichigo melirik ke arahku.

"Eh, apa?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menatapku begitu?

"Hah~" Ichigo menghela nafas.

"??"

"Aku lega… Kalau kau bisa tertawa seperti itu, berarti kau tidak apa-apa. Walau bukan berarti kau sudah sembuh total, tapi setidaknya aku bisa tenang sedikit…" Ichigo tersenyum kearahku walau alisnya tetap mengkerut.

"Haha… Apa maksudnya, tuh?" Aku senang kami bisa tertawa seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak senang dengan aura yang bergejolak ini…

===*===

2 bulan sudah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Mungkin ini terlalu lama bagi seseorang yang hanya shock setelah kecelakaan. Tapi, dokter itu bilang karena aku terlalu shock, ada bagian syarafku yang tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Oleh karena itu, aku baru bisa keluar setelah 2 bulan. Aku sedang berbaring ditempat tidur Ichigo. Ayahnya bilang lebih baik aku tinggal dulu disini untuk jaga-jaga. Yah, sebenarnya aku memang tinggal disini (walau diam-diam).

"Hei, aku dengar katanya yang membiayai ongkos rumah sakitmu itu si Getaboshi… Kalau ayahku sudah mengizinkanmu pulang, lebih baik kau berterima kasih kepadanya." Ichigo yang sedang membuat PR memulai pembicaraan.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat keluar. Karena aku harus berterima kasih pada banyak orang." Aku tersenyum. Ayah Ichigo bilang kalau kecelakaan itu tidak membuatku trauma. Tapi karena syarafku yang rusak itu, aku tidak boleh keluar rumah sama sekali.

"Kakak! Makan malam sudah siap!" Yuzu berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Iya!" Ichigo berteriak balik.

"Tunggu, ya… Nanti aku bawakan makan malammu!" Ichigo bergegas ke lantai bawah.

Drap… Drap… Drap…

Langkah kaki Ichigo yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Terlambat 12,6 detik!"

DUAK

"ADUH! Ayah apa-apaan, sih?!"

"Laki-laki yang terlambat datang ke acara makan malam keluarga tidak dapat makan! Berarti jatahmu untuk ayah!"

"Enak saja! Dasar kakek tua sialan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua?!"

"Hentikan ayah! Kakak!! Karin, Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku…"

"Eeeh! Kalau kalian masih bertengkar, besok kalian berdua tidak dapat makan malam! Ya, kan, Karin?"

"Lagipula berisik, tahu! Mengganggu tamu yang diatas!"

Dari kamar Ichigo aku bisa mendengar suara keributan yang biasa ditimbulkan keluarga itu.

"Hihihi… Dasar…" aku tertawa kecil. Suasana itu membuatku tenang (walau aku sendiri bingung kenapa suasana seribut ini bisa membuatku tenang). Namun, saat aku sedang asyik mendengarkan kegaduhan mereka…

DEG

"AKH!" aku memegangi kepalaku. Perasaan apa ini? Kepala dan dadaku sakit! Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini! Pandangan mataku kabur! Gawat!

"I… chigo…" suaraku terlalu kecil untuk terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah! Aku harus bagaimana?!

===*===

Perasaan yang mengerikan! Aku merasakan firasat buruk! Aku…

.

.

.

.

Klek

"Rukia… Aku datang membawa…" Ichigo yang membuka pintu terdiam melihat kamarnya. Kamarnya kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka.

"Kh… Gawat!"

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya aku bermimpi… Bermimpi sedang mengenakan baju shinigamiku dan melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Dimalam yang gelap dan sepi. Melompat terus seakan sedang mengejar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu. Tapi mimpi ini sangat aneh… Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anggota divisi 2 sedang mengawasi bawahannya membasmi hollow-hollow kelas teri. Dia melihatku dan menyapaku.

"Wah! Kuchiki!" saat dia berbalik menghadapku, tanpa sadar aku mengajukan pedangku dan menebas kepalanya. Bawahannya tidak sadar karena sedang sibuk membasmi hollow. Aku terjun ke medan itu. Mereka tampak senang melihatku. Mereka kira aku akan membantu mereka.

"Mae… Sode no Shirayuki!" dalam sekejap hollow-hollow itu sudah taktersisa…

-

-

-

-

Bersama para shinigami itu.

===*===

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela, menyinari wajahku yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidur Ichigo dengan memakai piyama.

"Hh? Sudah pagi? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku duduk dan memegangi kepalaku. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan menemukan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat dan sebuah memo diatas meja belajar Ichigo. Aku membaca memo itu.

Habiskan bubur itu dan minum obat! Ayah sedang keluar. Yuzu

dan Karin pulang sore karena ada kegiatan klub. Aku juga

harus mengerjakan tugas dirumah Mizuiro. Kalau mau mandi,

aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian milik Yuzu.

Diakhir memo itu tercantum tanda tangan milik Ichigo. Aku mengambil bubur itu dan memakannya. Setelah selesai makan, aku meminum obat pemberian ayah Ichigo dan mengambil pakaian yang dimaksud tadi. Aku segera ke kamar mandi.

Sreeg

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Biasanya Kon melompat ke arahku. Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihatnya… Atau aku BELUM melihatnya? Yah, tak apa-apa… Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa mandi dengan tenang.

===*===

Setelah mandi, aku segera pergi ke kamar Ichigo―selama aku masih dalam perawatan, aku tidur di kamar Ichigo dan Ichigo tidur di kamar Yuzu-Karin. Aku ingin mengambil ponselku di dalam lemari. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu lemari, aku mendengar suara rintihan yang suaranya aku kenali.

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin!" naluriku mengatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

GREEK

Aku membuka pintunya. Dan aku terbelalak melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini.

"KON?!" aku mendapati Kon dengan tubuh bonekanya terkapar tak berdaya. Karena didalam lemari keadaannya gelap, aku mengeluarkanya dan terperanjat melihat keadaannya. Salah satu tanganya putus, kaki kirinya pun hampir putus… Salah satu matanya yang hitam tercongkel, telinganya robek, dan dibagian perutnya mengeluarkan busa. Mungkin Kon hanyalah boneka. Tapi dia bisa sedikit merasakan rasa sakit yang dia alami. Bayangkan jika kau berada didalam posisi Kon saat ini!

"Kon! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Kak… Ru… kia?" Kon bergetar ketakutan.

"Iya! Ini aku! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" aku bertanya lagi. Tapi kali ini suaraku sedikit lebih keras.

"I…tu…" napas Kon sudah terengah-engah. Aku panik dan segera membawa Kon ke tempat Pak Urahara.

"Hah… Hah…" aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Meskipun aku belum benar-benar sembuh, aku harus bisa membawa Kon ke tempat pak Urahara.

"Hah… Sabar, ya… Kon…" sambil terengah-engah, aku mendekap Kon dengan erat. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhku. Wajahku sedikit memanas… Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri? Ah! Biarlah! Yang penting aku bisa membawa Kon ke tempat Pak Urahara.

"Ka…kak…"

"Kon! Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" aku terus berlari dan terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di tempat Pak Urahara. Diluar terdapat Ururu yang sedang menyapu.

"URURU!" aku memanggilnya.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! Ohayou!" dia membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memberi salam! Urahara-san ada?" aku bertanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hmm… Harusnya, sih, ada didalam…" Ururu meletakkan jari telunjuknya dipipinya.

"Tolong panggilkan! Cepat!" aku sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Ah… Baiklah…" baru saja Ururu akan memanggilnya. Sesosok pria bertopi dengan pola garis hijau-putih membuka pintu sambil membawa sebuah tongkat dan sebuah kipas.

"Wah… Wah… Rupanya kau, Kuchiki! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia tersenyum sambil basa-basi.

"Ah! Pak Urahara! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Ah, bukan! Tolonglah Kon!" aku sempat lupa dengan tujuanku kesini. Tapi aku segera ingat karena Kon masih bergetar di tanganku. Pak Urahara langsung berwajah misterius saat aku memperlihatkan Kon yang naas di tanganku.

"Hmm… Cepatlah masuk…" Pak Urahara berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baringkan dia!" Pak Urahara menyuruhku membaringkan Kon diatas tempat tidur yang sudah ia siapkan. Tepat saat aku meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur, Kon berhenti bergetar, tidak sadarkan diri.

"KON?!" pekikku kaget.

Sementara Urahara hanya menyeringai lebar sambil menggerakkan kipas yang ada di tangannya. "Tenanglah… Dia hanya pingsan. Tidak baik kau yang baru sembuh panik begitu. Bisa kumat lagi nanti penyakitnya… Ha…ha…ha…"

Hah, bahkan disaat yang seperti ini, dia masih bisa tertawa? Rasanya ingin kutendang kepalanya saat ini juga, gerutuku sebal. *Dilemparin kaos kaki sama Urahara fans club.

"Hah… Kalau begitu… Pertama-tama, kita harus pindahkan dulu dia ke tempat lain. Nova! Ririn! Kurodo!" Pak Urahara memanggil 3 orang konpaku yang pernah menolong kami.

"Aaaah~ Ada apa, sih?" keluh Ririn dalam boneka burung berjubah biru.

"Ada apa, Pak Urahara?" tanya Pak Kurodo dalam boneka-tas kelinci yang tidak jelas bentuknya *Dihajar Kurodo.

"…" Nova hanya diam. Yah, dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Nah, coba kalian kembali ke konpaku manusia yang waktu itu!" Pak Urahara memerintahkan mereka.

"Ah? Oke!" seru Ririn, terlihat sangat bersemangat.

===*===

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Haaaaah~ nyenyak sekali tidurku…" Kon meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ng? Ah! Kakaaaaaak!" seperti biasa dia melompat kearahku. Tapi aku tidak menghindar seperti biasa, karena Kon berhenti tepat didepan tubuhku.

"Ng? Rasanya… ada yang aneh…" Kon melihat kearah tanganya.

"Heh? GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kon berteriak histeris melihat tubuhnya yang berubah.

"Waaah! Sudah bangun rupanya!" Tiba-tiba Pak Urahara muncul dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"A… Apa maksudnya ini?!" Kon sangat shock melihat keadaanya sendiri.

"Hihihi… Akhirnya sadar juga!" Ririn tertawa kecil dibelakang Pak Urahara. Kon melihat Ririn, Nova dan Kurodo dibelakang Pak Urahara dengan wujud manusia.

"Kon, kau harus bersabar dengan kondisi seperti ini, ya…" aku berkata pada Kon diiringi oleh tangisan khas Kon yang seperti air terjun. Kon sekarang ini sedang ada di boneka kelinci yang tak jelas bentuknya alias wujud boneka Pak Kurodo.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku harus berada di boneka busuk yang jelek begini?" Kon menangis meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei! Kau harusnya bersyukur! Itu hanya wujud sementara… Aku sering berada di boneka itu tanpa mengeluh!" omel Pak Kurodo pada Kon, sambil berkacak pinggang tidak suka.

"Kak Rukiaaaaa~ kenapa kau membiarkanku masuk kedalam boneka jelek ini~ Kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke tubuh Ichigo saja?" Kon terus menangis meratapi nasibnya. Aku membalas perkataan Kon dengan Aura hitam dan hasrat membunuh.

"Sudah bagus kau kutolong…" timpalku.

"GLEK!" Kon ketakutan melihatku.

"Kenapa… Kenapa selalu aku yang sial? KENAPA TIDAK SI KEPALA ORANYE ITU SAJA YANG…" belum selesai Kon berlebay-lebay ria, aku sudah meletakkan kakiku di kepalanya.

"GYAAA! KAKAAAK! HENTIKAAAN!" Kon berteriak histeris.

"Biar saja…" DUK! Aku menambah tenaga pada kakiku.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!" Kon berteriak lebih histeris.

"Ng… Anu… Maaf Nona Kuchiki… Boneka itu…" Pak Kurodo berusaha menghentikanku. Kemudian aku pun sadar apa maksudnya. Aku kembali duduk manis dan tersenyum. Kukeluarkan bakat aktingku yang biasa kupakai untuk membangun karakter manis disekolah.

"Oh… Maafkan aku tuan Kurodo… Hahaha…" aku sedikit tertawa… Namun karakter palsu yang kubuat hancur dan aku kembali pada sifatku saat Ririn berkata,

"Katanya ada yang mau ditanyakan padanya kalau dia sudah bangun?" katanya sambil mengambil Kon yang tergeletak dibawah.

"Ah, benar juga! Siapa yang membuatmu jadi berantakan seperti itu Kon?" aku langsung bertanya tanpa panjang lebar. Kon kemudian menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, ketakutan…

"Kakak… Tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"………" Kon diam seribu bahasa dan membuatku penasaran dengan kalimatnya itu.

"Kon? Beritahukan saja siapa yang membutamu begitu? Biar kubunuh orang itu!" aku mengepalkan tanganku. Meyakinkan Kon yang malang itu.

"Lebih baik jangan… Karena yang membuatku begitu itu…" kata-katanya terputus. Aku semakin penasaran dan terus menatap Kon yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Beritahu aku Kon!" rasa penasaranku memuncak dan sudah sampai pada batasannya.

"Yang membuatku begitu…"

"Yang membuatmu begitu?"

"Yang membuatku begitu… adalah Kak Rukia." kata-kata Kon sukses membuatku dan yang lain terbelalak.

"Haha… Kon… Itu… Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Pasti kau bercanda!" aku mencoba untuk menyangkal. Ruangan menjadi hening.

"Kh… KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU ITU BOHONG!" suaraku memecah kaheningan. Namun semua orang tidak bereaksi. Sampai Pak Urahara angkat bicara,

"Yah, sebenarnya hal itu tidak mustahil… Karena beberapa syarafmu itu masih belum berfungsi dengan benar, kan?"

"Heh! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok!!" aku membantah perkataan mahkluk bertopi putih-hijau itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas,

"Hhh~ Dengar, ya, Kuchiki… Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichigo memberi tahuku bahwa kau sempat menghilang pada malam hari. Dan tebak apa yang kudapat dari Soul Society setelahnya?" Pak Urahara memberiku sebuah kertas. Pesan dari Soul Society.

'Anggota-angota divisi 2 yang ditugaskan di kota Karakura tewas mengenaskan saat membasmi hollow. Korban yang selamat mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang shinigami wanita yang memiliki zanpakutou.'

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Dan kau kira akulah yang membunuh para shinigami payah itu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membunuh mereka, Kuchiki. Tapi saat ini, AKU menjadikanmu salah satu tersangkanya."

"AKH! Semua orang sudah gila! Hanya karena aku belum sembuh total dan beberapa syarafku tidak berfungsi dengan baik? Yang benar saja?!" aku menghentakkan kaki dengan sangat marah. Aku berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan dusta itu.

'Cih! Orang-orang disana tidak bisa diandalkan'batinku.

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Biarkan kaki ini menuntunku menuju tempat dimana aku bisa menemukan orang yang bisa kuandalkan. Aku terus berlari hingga sampai kesebuah bangunan.

"Klinik… Kurosaki…?"

===*===

Aku memasuki klinik itu.

"Permisi!"

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh iya… semuanya sedang keluar…" aku berjalan kearah lantai 2. Menuju kamar Ichigo dan berbaring diatas kasurnya. Aku mengambil ponselku. Menelusuri semua kontak yang berderet dilayarnya.

"Semuanya… tidak bisa diandalkan…" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil terus menekan tombol pada ponselku. Sampai aku berhenti disebuah nama.

'_Renj__i'_

Piip

.

Truuut

Truuut

Truuut

Truuut

Klek

"Halo?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang. Membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hei,Renji…"

"Oh! Rukia! Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada hal yang penting, sih… Aku cuma mau ngobrol sedikit… Memangnya kenapa? Nadamu seperti tidak suka kalau kuhubungi?" aku sedikit menyindir teman masa kecilku itu.

"Oh! Bukan, bukan! Hanya saja… Tidak biasanya kau menghubungiku kalau tidak ada yang penting… Haha…" si rambut nanas merah itu terdengar tertawa diseberang sana.

"Hei… apa maksudmu itu? Meledekku, ya? Lagipula kau lagi nganggur, kan?"

"Haha… Maaf, maaf… Eh, iya! Rukia, kau sudah lihat berita hari ini?" pertanyaan Renji sukses membuat hatiku gundah.

"Y… Yang mana?"

"Itu, lho! Yang berita kematian anggota-anggota divisi 2! Katanya yang membunuhnya seorang shinigami wanita berzanpakutou! Hebat sekali shinigami itu! Tapi kasihan juga ketua divisi 2, Soi Fon… Sekarang dia sibuk mencari pelakunya dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian para shinigami itu. Eh, hei! Kau dengar tidak, Rukia?" jelas Renji panjang lebar yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dariku.

"Eh, Renji… Sudah dulu, ya…"

"Eh? Lho? Tapi…"

.

Tuuut

.

Aku menutup flap ponselku dengan kasar dan membantingnya. Sekarang aku duduk diatas kasur Ichigo. Bersandar ke tembok sambil memeluk kedua kakiku.

"Tak ada yang bisa diandalkan… Payah!" aku menundukan kepalaku.

===*===

A/N :

UWAAAAAAA!! Maaf sudah membuat kalian membaca fic gaje begini... Bagus tidak? Aku masih agak-agak takut ngepublish fic ini... Soalnya ini fic pertama... Jadi mohon maklumin kalo masih aneh, kalo ada typo juga... (^_^")

Pokoknya, tolong review biar ada masukan untuk selanjutnya... Sebenernya, tadinya niat bikin oneshot. Tapi karena terlalu nafsu, jadi ga sadar kalo udah bikin ampe 37 page di word :p

Udah ah! (o) pokoknya, tolong review ya! Sekali lagi... MAAF kalo masih... yaaa... sebut saja ancur (^_^;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aduh... Kelamaan ngeupdate nih... gapada jamuran kan?**

**Yasudah, tanpa banyak bacot,**

**itadakimasu! (?)**

**Happy reading readers! Enjoy! :D**

**Desclaimer:**

**Number One Bleach fans, Tite Kubo**

**Warning:**

**Bloody, aneh, gaje, garing**

**The Other Me**

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore. Ternyata aku tertidur diatas tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Aku pulaaang!" terdengar sebuah suara gadis kecil dari lantai 1, sukses membangunkanku. Sepertinya itu Yuzu. Tapi ada 2 langkah kaki. Mungkin bersama Karin?

Tok… Tok… Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo.

Krieeet

"Ah, Nona Kuchiki! Kakak belum pulang?" tanya Yuzu dari balik pintu.

"Iya… Katanya dia mau mengerjakan tugas di rumah Mizuiro…"

"Aaah… Sayang sekali… Aku kira akan bisa mengerjakan PR dengan Kakak… Apa boleh buat. Maaf mengganggumu, Nona Kuchiki!" kata Yuzu kecewa. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Ichigo, dan pergi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur Ichigo dan memungut ponselku.

"Masih nyala… Tahan banting juga benda ini…" gumamku sambil mulai menekan-nekan tuts-tuts di ponselku.

Truuut

Truuut

Truuut

Truuut

Truuut

'Disini Ichigo! Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut!'

Biiiip

Tuut..

"Payah… Tidak diangkat…" aku memutuskan sambungannya. Dan melempar ponselku keatas tempat tidur Ichigo. Aku turun ke lantai 1. Menjelajahi rumah tersebut. Sampai aku tiba di dapur.

"Eh, Nona Kuchiki? Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu ramah sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, tidak… Aku hanya ingin pinjam baju untuk ganti…" jawabku dengan senyum―akting, tentunya.

"Pakai saja bajuku yang ada di kamar mandi… Itu disiapkan Kak Ichigo untukmu. Lalu cepat kesini… Kita akan makan malam!" sahut Karin sambil memakan sebuah es batangan.

"Oh, begitu… Terima kasih…" aku meninggalkan dapur, namun, aku merasakan sesuatu mengawasiku untuk beberapa saat. Aku berbalik dan sempat mendapati Karin sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Kekuatan roh Karin mungkin memang tidak sebesar Ichigo. Tapi kekuatanya tidak lemah juga! Karena firasatnya sangat tajam. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi karena tidak suka dengan tatapan yang Karin berikan. Dan saat dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi…

"Ukh…" aku memegangi kepalaku. Rasanya sedikit pusing. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena kupikir itu sakit kepala biasa.

===*===

Selesai mandi, aku berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo―tenang saja, aku sudah pakai baju.

Krieeeet

"Oh, kau rupanya…" seru seseorang berambut seperti duren yang berwarna oranye.

"Ichigo? Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, kok! Oh, iya… Tadi si Nenek Sihir memintaku menyerahkan ini…" katanya sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Catatan selama kau tidak masuk." timpal Ichigo sambil membuka seragamnya. Tentu, dia memakai kaos, kok! Jadi, tidak masalah.

"KAKAAAAAK! Kalau sudah mandi, cepat kesini!" teriakan Yuzu terdengar sampai lantai 2.

"Iya! Labih baik kau duluan kebawah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

_baik sekali dia hari ini_

batinku.

Saat aku hendak menyentuh knop pintu, aku merasakan untuk kesekian kalinya, aura yang bergejolak.

DEG!

Meronta-ronta! Seperti akan menyeruak dari dalam tubuhku.

"Lagi?!" aku memegangi kepalaku yang mulai terasa pusing. Tubuhku tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tanganku bergerak menuju saku celanaku dan mengambil 'Chappy', konpaku buatan yang biasa mengambil alih tubuhku jika aku berubah menjadi shinigami. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tanganku yang tengah memasukan bulatan yang berbentuk seperti permen itu kedalam mulutku. Terlambat sudah. 'permen' itu sudah masuk, menyusuri kerongkonganku. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

-

-

-

-

Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan. Terus berjalan di tengah jalanan kecil yang sepi. Jubah shinigamiku melambai pelan tertiup angin malam. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku! Tubuhku bergerak seakan dia punya pikiran sendiri.

"Aku… akan dibawa kemana?" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil itu. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Izuru Kira yang sedang mengawasi anak buahnya melakukan 'konsou'.

"Eh, lho? Kuchiki? Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" sapanya ramah. Aku ingin meminta tolong, tapi mulutku terkunci. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Aku merasa seperti onggokan gas yang terjebak dalam robot yang dikendalikan orang lain.

"Hei!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Kira membalas dengan wajah innocent.

"Mau mencoba bagaimana rasanya mati?" Aku meyeringai, tidak memedulikan bagian hatiku yang memberontak tak ingin. Kira terbelalak.

"Ha? Ca… Candaanmu itu tidak lucu Kuchiki!" seru Kira.

"Ini, bukan candaan, lho!" timpalku sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tak kuat. Aku tak kuat menahan 'bagian lain' dari diriku yang kini sedang tersenyum sinis pada Kira.

"A… Ada apa denganmu, Kuchiki? Hei!" Kira memegang kedua bahuku dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

JRAAASH

"Kuchiki… Kuchiki… Berisik tahu!" aku menebaskan pedang ke arah Kira hingga lehernya terputus.

_a-apa yang kulakukan?_

Aku menyeringai lebar pada shinigami berambut kuning di depanku yang telah berlumuran darah.

_Sebenarnya.. ada apa dengan diriku..?_

Kira yang tidak menduga akan seranganku yang tiba-tiba tadi tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar tatkala ia merasakan napasnya terputus. Terhenti.

Beberapa muridnya melihatku dan terdiam. Sampai salah seorang dari mereka berteriak,

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka mulai membuat kegaduhan. Aku merasa kesal mendengar dan melihat mereka ketakutan seperti itu.

"Menyebalkan! Seperti orang bodoh saja!" aku memutar bola mata tak suka. Memegang erat pedang putihku yang berlumuran darah.

"Mae… Sode no… Shirayuki!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, tempat itu menjadi sunyi. Dengan tumpukan mayat shinigami dan cipratan darah segar yang berceceran di segala penjuru.

'diriku yang lain' itu lalu melompat, meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kesalah satu atap tertinggi disekitar situ. Melihat sekeliling sampai menemukan tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi hingga aku menemukan tempat tertinggi di kota Karakura. Aku memejamkan mata. Mempertajam telingaku.

"KYAAAAAAA! WAKIL KETUA KIRAAAAAAAAA!" aku mendengar jeritan seorang perempuan.

"Ahahahahaha! Indah sekali suaranya!" 'diriku' itu tertawa keras mendengar teriakan itu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Seakan tubuhku ini mempunyai pikiran sendiri, yang tentunya sangat berlawanan dengan pikiranku. Dan aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya bisa berusaha untuk memberontak, walau kutahu kalau hal itu pasti sia-sia.

Dan ia bergerak lagi. Diriku yang lain itu membawaku menuju sumber dari teriakan tersebut. Yaitu sebuah jalan kecil nan sempit.

-

-

-

-

Tempat aku membunuh Kira.

===*===

Kreeet…

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati tubuhku terkapar dibawah dengan mengenakan piyama. Matanya terbelalak. Dengan segera ia menghampiriku.

"Rukia! Ada apa?! Jawab aku!"

"Ichigooooo!" tiba-tiba aku melompat dan memeluk Ichigo.

"Ah? Eh? Cha… Chappy, ya?!"

"Iya! Masa kau lupa?"

"Be… Berarti… Dimana Rukia?!"

"Ukh! Mana aku tahu! Dia tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa bicara sedikit pun… Lalu aku merasa pusing dan pingsan sampai kau datang barusan…" Chappy menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Rukia… Dasar bodoh!"

"Ah! Ichigoooo!" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Chappy sendiri di kamarnya.

===*===

Aku masih terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Lelah untuk memberontak―karena kutahu kalau memberontak itu tak berguna―tubuh ini tidak bisa kulawan. Maka aku hanya pasrah ketika diriku yang lain ini berjalan, membawaku kembali.

Saat aku tiba, rupanya wakil ketua divisi 4, Isane Kotetsu-lah yang telah menemukan mayat-mayat itu. Dia segera memanggil bala bantuan menggunakan kupu-kupu neraka.

"Ke… Ketua Unohana! Disini Isane! Aku… Menemukan wakil ketua Kira dalam keadaan terpenggal dengan beberapa bawahanya! Mohon segera kirimkan bala bantuan!" dia bergetar… Panik! Dan itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan untukku. Aku pun mengahampirinya. Dan dia pun menegurku.

"Ah! Kuchiki!" serunya. Relung hatiku ingin menyuruhnya lari. Diriku yang asli ingin agar dia selamat. Namun tetap nihil. Aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang telah 'diriku yang lain' ini perbuat tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kuchiki! Apakah kau melihat orang mencurigakan disekitar sini?" tanyanya padaku.

"………" aku terdiam. Sampai ia melambaikan tanganya didepan wajahku.

"Kuchiki… Apa… kau baik-baik saja?" tegurnya.

"Ng… Iya…" Jawabku singkat.

"Jadi, apa kau melihat orang mencurigakan disekitar sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil sedikit membungkuk, karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tubuhku yang mini.

"Tidak, Aku tidak melihat orang mencurigakan." aku meyakinkanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Karena…" aku menghentikan perkataanku sejenak. Membuat Isane heran.

"Akulah yang membunuh Kira!"

Perkataanku sukses membuat Isane kaget. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya yang putih.

"Hahaha… Bercanda!" aku tertawa. Isane merasa lebih lega. Sampai kutarik rambutnya yang dikuncir kecil itu.

"Ah! Sakit Kuchiki!" dia merintih kesakitan. Aku menarik rambutnya sampai tubuhnya yang tinggi itu membungkuk. Membuat wajahnya berada tepat didepan wajahku. Aku memberinya senyum sinis.

"Aku bercanda mengatakan 'aku bercanda'!" bisikku.

"Ku… Kuchiki?! Jadi benar kau yang…" Isane sangat kaget ketika mendengar perkataanku tadi.

"Hmph… Matamu indah, ya?" aku tersenyum sinis sambil melihat kearah mata kanannya.

"Pasti bagus untuk dijadikan koleksiku…" aku mengacungkan pedangku yang berlumuran darah tepat didepan mata kananya. Wajah Isane kini pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin lagi.

"Kuchiki! Hentikan! Ini tidak lucu!" serunya sambil meronta. Tapi kalau dia meronta hebat, pedangku bisa menusuk matanya. Jadi dia hanya meronta kecil.

"Memang tidak lucu. Hanya saja ini sangat menyenangkan buatku. Itu saja." aku terus memamerkan senyum sinisku. Kemudian aku mengayunkan tanganku dengan perlahan kearah mata Isane. Bukan aku. 'diriku yang lain'. Sebenarnya aku tidak berani melihatnya, melihat kelakuan 'dia' yang sangat kejam. Karena aku merasakan diriku mengayunkan pedang kemata Isane…

-

-

-

-

Hingga matanya tercongkel. Dan darahnya menghiasi wajahku.

===*===

"Hahahahahahaha! Ini Sungguh menyenangkan! Ayo lakukan lagi!" tawaku memecah keheningan. Aku berteriak senang ditengah tumpukan mayat para shinigami yang aku bunuh sambil mengankat tanganku kearah langit malam yang tidak ditaburi bintang sedikit pun. Hanya bermandikan sinar bulan.

"Tapi… Aku hanya bisa membunuh dua orang wakil ketua dan shinigami-shinigami kelas teri…" kataku pada diri sendiri sambil duduk diatas tumpukan mayat shinigami yang kubunuh.

"Ah! Aku tahu apa yang labih menyenangkan!" Seruku sambil kembali berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kubunuh juga para kaptenya? Oh oh! Apalagi kalu kubunuh si tua Yamamoto itu! Pasti lebih menyenangkan dan menantang! Lagi pula, kalaupun tak kubunuh sekarang, nanti juga dia mati sendiri!" gumamku. Aku sudah 100% tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, pikiranku, juga perkataanku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap pada dewa agar mengampuniku, dan melihat semua yang telah kulakukan.

"Hihihi… kalau bisa kubunuh semua shinigami yang ada!" seruku. Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Rupanya itu ketua divisi 4, Unohana Retsu, dan ajudanya, Hanatarou Yamada. Aku berdiri didepan tumpukan mayat yang berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang terkena darah Isane. Pemandangan itu langsung membuat Unohana menilaiku sebagai pelaku dari semua kejadian yang ia lihat.

"Kuchiki! Apa kau yang…" sebelum Unohana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menimpalnya.

"Ya! Memang kenapa?" jawabku dengan datar dan berwajah dingin. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan kalau akulah yang membunuh mereka semua. Karen itu fakta.

"Begitu…" Unohana memasang tampang seriusnya dan itu membutaku sebal. Hanatarou pun hanya memasang ekspresi ketakutan yang membuat wajahnya lebih terlihat lebih bodoh.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kuchiki dan…" Unohana belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Hhhh… Baik… Ke… ketua…" terdengar sebuah suara yang terengah-engah dari belakangku. Rupanya itu Isane!

"Kau belum mati rupanya?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hhhh… Mana… mung…kin… aku… hhhh… bisa… ma…ti… h…anya… karena hal seperti ini…? Hhhh… hhhh…" jawabya terengah-engah.

"Cih… ternyata kau kuat…" 'aku' mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah Isane… Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Unohana mendekati Isane dan mulai mengobati Isane.

"Baik… hhh… Kapten…… sss… sebelum… i…tu… te…rima kasih… a…tas… pengoba…tanya… hhhh…" Isane sedikit tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Jadi…" Isane memulai cerita.

"Saat… aku sedang… hhh… pa…troli… hhh… hhh… aku… mencium… bau darah… yang menyengat… hhh… lalu aku… melihat… hhh… wa…kil ketua… Kira… sudahhh… tewas… ke…mudian… hhh… Kuchi…ki… datang… dan menga… hhh… kui… per…buatanya… La… lalu dia… mencongkel… ma… mataku… hhhh…" lanjutnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Hmm… begitu… Kau juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah… Ada lagi yang lain?" Unohana terus mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di mata kanan Isane. Tiba-tiba ekspresi di muka Isane berubah.

"A… Aura…nya! Te…kanan rohhhh… yang besar… Itu… bu…kan… tekanan… rohh… Kuchiki! Hhhh ta…pi…"

CRAAAAAASH

Belum sempat Isane menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menancapkan pedangku tepat di bagian dada kirinya.

"… Kena sasaran ya?" 'aku' menyeringai sinis. Unohana terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang seharusnya ia bantu malah mati dihadapanya.

BLUGH!

Tubuh Isane yang mulai mendingin terjatuh ketanah. Unohana sempat merasa kaget. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kuchiki, kamu benar-benar keterlaluan… Apa aku harus menarik zanpakutou…" Unohana kembali terbelalak melihat gerakanku yang sangat cepat. Aku pun tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa menjadi secepat ini.

"Ka… Kapten!" Hanatarou berteriak panik. Sebelum Unohana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, 'aku' sudah berada dibelakangnya.

-

-

-

-

Sambil meletakkan pedangku diatas bahunya.

-

-

-

-

"Bergeraklah sedikit agar pedangku bisa membelah lehermu"

===*===

**To Be Continued**

**Wiw... selesai juga...** (-_-")

**Saya tidak mau banyak omong karena frustasi flashdisk ilang...**

**Untung data fic uda di back up... Hiks :'(**

**Replying Corner**

-Nanakizawa l'Noche:

Arigatou :)

-Kuroi Kira:

Ga login? Ckckckck...

Arigatou! (^_^)

Sama kaya lu? Tunggu.. Gw cari pistol gw dulu...

DESPERADO BLASTER!

*tewas

:)

-dilabcd:

Apabanget bahasa lu?! hahaha

Ketinggian! Gw ga ngerti! XD

Makasih yaa :D

-aldeel:

Iya.. Makasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHDISK SAYA KETEMU! AYEY! BANZAII BANZAII! \(^v^)/**

**Dan akhirnya beres juga nge-edit chapter terakhir...*walau nggak banyak yang di edit (-_-")**

**Ini chapter terakhir dari fic pertama saya –The Other Me.**

**Sedih juga, ya...**

**Baiklah, dari pada ngedengerin ocehan author gaje ini, mending langsung baca aja, ya! :)**

**Oke! Itadakimasu! (?)**

**Happy Reading, readers! Enjoy! (^v^)**

Desclaimer:

The number one Bleach fan, Tite Kubo

Warning:

Bloody, aneh, gaje

**The Other Me**

A Rukia's story

By Queliet Kuro Shiroyama

Malam yang hening dengan langit berwarna biru gelap. Bulan bersinar sangat terang malam itu. Cahayanya mampu menyinari sampai sudut terkecil di kota Karakura. Malam yang indah, jalanan yang sepi dan bersih. Cahaya itu pun menyinari tempatku bersama Unohana dan Hanatarou. Cahaya bulan itu membuat pedangku yang berlumuran darah menjadi indah. Warna putih yang memantulkan cahaya bulan membuat pedangku bercahaya.

"Ayolah Kapten Unohana… Aku ingin merasakan darahmu!" 'aku' mulai mendekati pedangku kelehernya.

"Hmm, kau hebat juga… Tapi…"

SRAT

"Jangan remehkan aku!" dalam sekejap Unohana membalikan keadaan. Sekarang dia yang menodongku dengan zanpakutounya, Minazuki. Matanya yang lembut berubah menjadi mata seorang pemburu yang bertemu mangsanya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

JRAAAASH

Unohana menebaskan pedangnya yang panjang. Namun yang ia tebas bukan aku, melainkan ajudanya sendiri, Hanatarou Yamada.

"Hei, kau menebas siapa?" tanyaku sambil bersender ditembok. Unohana terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. 'Aku' berubah posisi sebelum ia dapat mengedipkan matanya.

"Ka… Kapten…"

BRUGH

Hanatarou terkapar. Punggungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. 'Aku' menghampiri Unohana dari belakang dan menodongkan pedangku ke kepalanya.

"Kau ingin kuapakan? Tebas, tusuk, robek, mutilasi?"

"Hmph… Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, ya, Kuchiki? Aku tahu semuanya! Dari kecelakaanmu, sampai apa yang akhir-akhir ini kau rasakan!"

"Sombong sekali kau tante? Sayangnya ada satu hal yang kau lupakan!" 'aku' tersenyum, kemudian is mendekatkan tubuhku ke punggung Unohana dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu semua tentang Rukia… Tapi sayang, aku bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang kau sebut-sebut…"

Unohana tersentak kaget.

"Lalu, siapa kau? Dari mana? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki?" Unohana terus mengajukan pertanyaan. 'Aku' menjauhkan kembali diriku dan melepaskan todonganku. 'Aku' berjalan menghampiri Hanatarou yang terkapar. Kemudian 'aku' menghentakan pedangku ketanah hingga pedangku tertancap.

"Kalau kau mengajukan pertanyaan langsung seperti itu, aku bingung harus menjawabnya…" 'aku' meletakan tanganku diatas pegangan Sode no Shirayuki dan menumpukan tubuhku padanya.

"Pertama, aku Rukia Kuchiki… Tetapi aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang lain. Kedua, aku berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya yang tercipta akibat shock saat kecelakaan. Ketiga, hubunganku denganya? Hmmm…" 'aku' terdiam sejenak. Kemudian 'aku' menggenggam pedangku. Mencabutnya dan memandanginya.

"Kami berbagi tubuh yang sama… Tapi yang mendapat kehidupan hanya dia! Itu tidak adil, kan? Jadi, sekarang, setiap malam tiba aku mengambil alih tubuhnya dan bersenang-senang… Sebut saja… 'aku yang lain'" 'aku' tersenyum sinis sambil sedikit menjilat darah yang mengalir dipedangku.

===*===

Hari semakin gelap. Awan mulai menutupi cahaya bulan yang menyinari kota Karakura. Suasana menjadi tenang, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Masuk akal juga bicaramu. Tapi kau… tekanan roh ini… dan aura disekelilingmu… Kau lebih mirip hollow…" Unohana mulai bicara.

"Yaah… entahlah… Aku ini hollow atau bukan, aku tidak peduli… Yang penting aku bisa hidup dan bersenang-senang! Ngomomg-ngomong…" 'aku' menghampiri Hanatarou yang terluka.

"Ini, ya… Ajudanmu yang pernah membantu Ichigo menolongku? Hei…" 'aku' menarik rambutnya yang berwarna biru itu. Sehingga sekarang ia bertatapan denganku.

"Terima kasih ya?" 'aku' tersenyum lebar. Kemudian 'aku' mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkanya.

CRAAASH

"AAAAAAAH!" Hanatarou histeris melihat tangan kanannya terpotong.

"Tanganmu ini… yang telah menyembuhkan Ichigo saat ia berada di saluran bawah tanah, kan? Walau tampangmu bodoh, kau ternyata berbakat, ya?" 'aku' mengambil tangan Hanatarou yang sudah lepas dari tempatnya itu dan melemparkanya kearah Unohana.

"Nih… Kenapa kau tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat aku menyiksa ajudanmu?"

"Itu karena kau sudah menghentikan gerakanku saat aku menebas Hanatarou tadi, kan?" Unohana mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Oh iya! Tadi Sode no Shirayuki sudah membekukan kakimu, kan? Hihihi… Maaf, aku lupa!" 'aku' mendekati Unohana.

"Warna es Sode no Shirayuki itu seperti kristal… putih bening! Jadi kalau diberi sedikit sentuhan warna mungkin akan bagus." 'aku' menodongkan pedangku keatas, kearah lehernya. Ujung Sode no Shirayuki mulai menyentuh kulit leher Unohana yang putih. Es yang membekukan kakinya mulai merambat hingga tanganya terkunci. 'aku' mulai memainkan pedangku. Kutekan dengan lembut sehingga ujungnya mulai menembus kulitnya. Kugerakan pelan-pelan secara horizontal. Ekspresi di wajah Unohana menandakan kalau dia kesakitan. Keringat dinginya menetes.

"Nikmatilah Unohana. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau menjerit." 'aku' terus memainkan pedangku pelan-pelan. Aku menoleh kearah Hanatarou yang masih bertahan. Hanatarou menyaksikan kaptenya disiksa seperti itu, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia gemetaran di tengah rintihanya. Darahnya mulai menggenang menciptakan genangan darah segar berwarna merah pekat.

"Bagaimana Hanatarou? Kalau kubunuh dia, kemungkinan kau bisa jadi kapten, lho! Kudengar kau paling sering ditipu kan?"

"To…long… hhhenti…kan…" Hanatarou sudah mulai lemas. Bahkan ia tidak ada tenaga untuk bersuara lantang.

"Aduuuh… Kalau bicara yang keras, dong! Payah!" 'aku' mengalihkan pandanganku. Membelakangi Hanatarou dan melanjutkan keasyikan menyayatkan pedangku di leher Unohana.

"Nah, sekarang kita naikkan posisinya. Pipimu lembut sekali… Sangat lembut sampai aku ingin melumurinya dengan darahmu. Mungkin bisa untuk facial?" 'aku' terus melanjutkan aktivitasku, melumuri wajah Unohana dengan darahnya sendiri. Sampai-sampai 'aku' tidak sadar bahwa Hanatarou sedang berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia berhasil berdiri dengan hanya satu tanganya dan punggungnya yang terluka. Berjalan perlahan kearahku walau sempoyongan. Tapi ia terus berusaha agar bisa menyelamatkan kaptenya. Sudah hampir setengah jalan… Hanatarou menaikan kecepatanya dan menerjang kearahku dengan tiba-tiba. 'Aku' tersentak kaget! Tubuhku terdorong olehnya hingga terjatuh ketanah. Sode no Shirayuki pun terlepas dari genggamanku.

===*===

"Ukh!" Rintihku sambil memegangi kepalaku. 'Aku' menoleh ke arah Hanatarou, lalu berdiri.

DUAK!

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" 'aku' menendangi wajah Hanatarou yang masih tersungkur dihadapanku.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau menghancurkan kesenanganku!" 'diriku' mulai memaki Hanatarou.

DUAK! DUAK!

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat Hanatarou yang sedang sekarat dihadapanku. Aku ingin menangis saat aku menyaksikan perbuatanku ini. Kesabaran 'diriku' ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi bukanya menyiksa Hanatarou lebih dari ini, 'diriku' itu malah pergi meninggalkanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Huh! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bermain bola. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya bola sepak. Jadi..." ternyata 'aku' memungut Sode no Shirayuki.

_HENTIKAN!_

Meski batinku berteriak, 'diriku' ini tidak akan mematuhinya. 'Aku' berjalan menghampiri Hanatarou yang sudah sangat sangat sekarat. Nafasnya sudah mulai tidak beraturan. Wajahnya pucat dan dia mulai gemetar.

"Boleh, kan... Kalau aku menggunakan kepalamu sebagai bola?"

Hanatarou sempat terbelalak sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi.

-

-

-

Ya, 'AKU' memenggal kepalanya.

-

-

-

Hingga kepalanya menggelinding kearahku dan darah bercucuran dari lehernya.

===*===

'Aku' menyeringai senang. 'Aku' menginjak kepala Hanatarou yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"HAH! Itu masih belum sepadan dengan sikap SOK PAHLAWANmu tadi!" 'aku' menginjak-injak kepala Hanatarou. Tapi tidak lama, karena aku teringat pada Unohana yang masih terperangkap di es Sode no Shirayuki. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia masih terlihat tenang.

"Heh! Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini melihat rekanmu terbunuh?" 'aku' mengacungkan pedangku kearah lehernya.

"Menurutku, mereka mati secara terhormat. Setidaknya mereka dibunuh oleh TUBUH Rukia Kuchiki yang seorang shinigami." Unohana memberi penekanan pada kata 'tubuh'. Aku tahu dia bermaksud menyinggung mahluk yang ada dalam tubuhku ini. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil. Karena aku merasakan darahku bergejolak.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tante! Nyawamu bisa melayang kapan saja!" dengan nada sedikit tinggi, 'aku' menggertak Unohana.

"Huh! Coba saja! Aku tidak takut!" Unohana menantangku adu mulut.

"Cih!"

KLONTANG

dengan kesal aku membanting Sode no Shirayuki dan mengambil sedikit serpihan kecil es yang berserakan.

Dengan kesal aku menghujamkan serpihan es itu ke arah mata Unohana.

"AAAAAAAAAAKH!" Unohana histeris.

"HAHAHAHA! MAKAN ITU! DASAR TANTE-TANTE!" 'aku' tertawa dengan lantang.

_Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi!_

Aku tahu ini percuma. Tapi aku ingin sekali berteriak.

_Seseorang... seseorang tolong bunuh aku! Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaan ini!_

Benar-benar percuma. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. 'Diriku' yang lain ini kembali mengambil serpihan kecil es dari Sode no Shirayuki. Aku menarik kepangan Unohana dengan tangan kiriku hingga wajahnya tertunduk. Meneteskan banyak darah segar yang keluar dari matanya.

"Huh! Makanya, jangan sombong!" 'aku' mendengus kesal. Tangan kananku masih memegang serpihan es itu.

"Sini, biar kutanamkan ini kematamu! Supaya mengimbangi mata kananmu!" 'aku' berusaha menanamkan serpihan es itu ke mata kiri Unohana. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menekankan tanganku kearah matanya.

-

-

-

JRAASH

-

-

-

Darah menghiasi wajah dan leher Unohana.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Unohana menjerit lebih histeris dari sebelumnya. Jeritanya terdengar merdu ditelingaku. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan 'diriku yang lain'. Tapi tentu tidak bagiku. Itu terdengar sangat lirih dan menyayat hati.

===*===

"HAHAHA! Inilah kesenangan yang sebenarnya!" 'aku' tertawa layaknya orang gila.

_ini sangat menyiksa! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!_

Walau batinku berkata demikian, tubuhku tak akan mendengarkan.

_Ichigo! Tolong aku!_

"Daaaan... sekarang waktunya pertunjukan puncak!"

"Cu... cukup! Kuchiki! Akh... de... dengarkan aku! Hah... hah... Kalau kau memang punya... keinginan... kau... kh... kau pasti bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu lagi!" dengan tenaganya yang hanya tersisa sedikit, Unohana berusaha menyadarkanku dengan kata-katanya yang tersisip diantara rintihanya.

Kata-kata Unohana berhasil menyadarkanku. 'Aku' yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan puncak tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"WAAAAKH! A... Apa ini?! Kepalaku sakit!!" 'aku' merintih kesakitan.

_Ichigo... kumohon... datanglah!_

"HENTIKAN BODOH! KAU MENYIKSAKU!" 'aku' masih mengoceh disela rintihanya.

_ICHIGO! HANYA KAU YANG BISA KUHARAPKAN SEKARANG! KUMOHON, DATANGLAH!_

'Aku' yang masih memegangi kepalaku berjalan gontai kesana kemari tanpa tujuan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

Bruk

'Aku' roboh tepat disamping Sode no Shirayuki. 'Aku' yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil Sode no Shirayuki dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. 'Aku' berusaha bangkit dan berlari kearah Unohana yang sekarat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 'Aku' berlari sembari berteriak dan mulai mengayunkan pedangku. 'Aku' menyerang membabi buta. Akibatnya, telinga kiri Unohana terpotong. Diwajahnya banyak terdapat sayatan. Begitupula dibagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup es. 'Aku' terus mengayunkan pedangku hingga 'aku' merasa lelah. Atau lebih tepatnya...

-

-

-

-

Saat Unohana menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

===*===

'Aku' berlari sempoyongan. Berusaha untuk menghilangkat sakit kepalaku. Terus berlari walau harus terjatuh dan menabrak tembok berkali-kali.

_Ichigo! Ayo datanglah!_

Aku terus memohon dalam hati. Berharap akan ada keajaiban.

"Diamlah! Berikan aku kesenangan! Kau sudah hidup cukup lama kan?!"

Entah kami terikat hubungan apa. Tapi sepertinya-'diriku yang lain'-tahu kalau aku sedang memberontak keluar. Tapi...

-

-

-

-

Nada bicaranya tadi... terdengar begitu sedih...

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesenangan lagi walaupun sebentar? Aku tahu kau menginginkan kesenangan..."

Nada bicaranya itu... sangat menyayat hati... seakan dia yang menanggung semua beban hidupku...

_kesenangan? Yang seperti ini bukanlah kesenangan... Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini!_

Aku ingin meneteskan air mata. Dan aku rasa, 'diriku yang lain' juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena, kami berbagi tubuh. Tiba-tiba, 'diriku yang lain' menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil terus memegangi kepala. Tapi, sekarang tanganya sudah tidak bertenaga. Hanya seperti 'menyentuh'. Aku sempat berpikir,

_apakah sakit dikepalanya sudah hilang?_

Namun, 'diriku yang lain' itu bergumam,

"Kau ingin aku berhenti kan?" seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan diriku.

_ya! Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini!_

Aku tahu suara hatiku tidak akan terdengar, tapi sepertinya 'diriku yang lain' ini tahu apa yang ingin aku sampaikan.

"Kalau begitu... kita akhiri bersama yuk?"

'Aku' menatap Sode no Shirayuki. Dibagian yang tidak terkena darah, aku bisa melihat 'diriku yang lain' ini tersenyum. Tidak! Dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Tapi matanya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Asalkan aku berhenti, kau rela melakukan apa saja kan? Selama aku tak memakan korban lagi?" 'aku' bersandar ke tembok disebelahku. Sandaranku merosot hingga akhirnya terduduk. Aku menatap bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini.

"Kalau aku mati, KITA akan mati kan?" gumamku lagi sambil meletakan pedangku dileher. 'Aku' bersiap-siap memotong leherku sendiri.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga ya?"

Aku takut! Dan aku juga merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Kami sama-sama takut menghadapi kematian. Tapi, ini demi semua. Mau tak mau... harus dilakukan.

"Satu... dua..." hitungan mundur dimulai. 'Aku' mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ti..." kami sudah sangat ketakutan. 'Aku' mengayunkan pedangku sambil memejamkan mata.

"... tidak terjadi apa-apa?" 'aku' sudah mengayunkan pedangku sekuat tenaga. Tapi entah mengapa, pedangnya tidak bergerak. 'Aku' membuka mata. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok laki-laki tepat dihadapanya.

===*===

Laki-laki itu menahan Sode no Shirayuki dengan tanganya. Laki-laki itu tidak lain adalah...

_Ichigo!_

Batinku sudah berteriak kegirangan. Setidaknya sampai 'diriku yang lain' mulai angkat bicara.

"Mau apa kau kepala oranye?!"

"Rukia?" Ichigo heran dengan reiatsu yang kukeluarkan.

"Huh! Aku bukan Rukiamu! Singkirkan tanganmu itu! Atau kau ingin tanganmu kupotong?" 'diriku yang lain' itu malah menggertak Ichigo.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau apa?"

_BODOOOOH!_

"Bukan urusanmu! AKH!" lagi, kepalaku terasa sakit dan berat.

_Ichigo! Bunuh aku! Kalau tidak, nanti dia akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi!_

Aku sudah berteriak dalam hati.

Ichigo heran dengan kelakuanku yang tadi marah, sekarang merintih kesakitan. Ia melepaskan tanganya dari Sode no Shirayuki. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seperti bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Dengan posisi terduduk dan terunduk, sambil memegangi kepalaku, aku berteriak,

"BUNUH AKU ICHIGOOOO!" keluar! Suaraku! Suaraku sudah bisa keluar!

"Heh?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang mengkerut. Sesaat setelah itu, aku sudah kembali tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. 'Diriku yang lain' kembali mengambil alih tubuhku dan menyerang membabi buta.

"Waaa! Hei!" Ichigo menghindari seranganku dengan refleks yang kurang tepat. Pipinya sempat terkena ujung Sode no Shirayuki dan menimbulkan luka sayatan kecil.

Ichigo -yang ternyata membawa bola modsoul~KON~- berubah menjadi shinigami. Ichigo memang berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan membabi butaku. Ia melompat ke udara. Tapi...

"HAKUREN!!" 'aku' berhasil membuat sebuah tabung es yang memerangkap Ichigo didalamnya. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Ichigo berhasil memecahkan tabung es itu walaupun harus terluka. Kembali aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku.

"ICHIGO! BUNUH AKU! JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU, AKU AKAN TERSIKSA! INI PERMOHONANKU SEUMUR HIDUP!" dan lagi, hanya untuk sesaat. 'Diriku yang lain' berhasil menguasai tubuhku lagi.

Ichigo yang sudah mendarat hanya terdiam. Lalu ekspresinya berubah. Ia seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"Kh..." Ichigo berlari kearahku. Gerakanya sangat cepat. Hingga ia hanya membutuhkan waktu beberap detik untuk untuk mengahampiriku yang berada di jarak yang cukup jauh. Sesaat, wajah kami sempat bertatapan. Pandangan kami bertemu. Mata Ichigo melinangkan setetes air mata. Lalu ia berbisik,

-

-

-

-

"Maafkan aku... Rukia..."

-

-

-

-

JRAAASH!

Zangetsu menembus tubuhku yang mini ini. Memang tidak mengenai jantungku. Tapi zangetsu menembus alat vitalku yang lain. Dan menimbulkan luka yang dalam. Disaat itu juga aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhku.

BLUGH

Sebelum tubuhku sempat terjatuh seluruhnya ketanah, Ichigo menangkapku.

"Terima...kasih...Ichigo..." darah mengalir dari tubuhku tanpa henti. Perut, punggung, mulut... semuanya mengeluarkan darah.

"..." Ichigo hanya terdiam. Tetapi raut mukanya menunjukan betapa menyesalnya dia karena harus membunuhku.

Dari dalam diriku, aku bisa mendengar suara...

-

-

-

-

_Arigatou_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Untuk segalanya_

Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum aku menutup mataku...

-

-

-

-

Untuk selamanya.

_Jika aku terjatuh dikegelapan, aku akan kehilangan tubuhku. Tapi jika aku mendengar suara dikegelapan, aku akan kehilangan… NYAWAKU_

**:Owari:**

**Uwaaaaa! Finally! Setelah awalnya ragu buat ngepublish fic ini, akhirnya terpublish juga! Niatan buat bikin oneshot yang akhirnya jadi multi chapter… *saya emang nggak bakat bikit oneshot**

**Rasanya gimanaaa gitu… Perjuangan nulis cerita ini… Kalau inget, saya jadi terharu…**

**Aku yang awalnya nggak tau apa itu fanfic, terus jadi reader, dan akhirnya jadi author…**

**Aku yang awalanya cuma ngoceh-ngoceh ngasih komentar ke Kuroi Kira, si teme dari kelas sebelah, sama cumanakecil, my sweet little imouto *abal!* sekarang jadi yang di komentarin… hiks… kalau inget perjalanan itu jadi sedih…**

**Maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lain.**

**Makasih buat readers yang setia ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir… buat para reviewers juga… Makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua :)**

**review corner:**

**-dilabcd: makasih makasih... *ngebungkuk bungkuk...**

_**:SPECIAL THANKS:**_

**-Cumanakecil; yang udah memperkenalkan saya dan membimbing saya di fanfic**

**-Kuroi Kira; yang mengajari saya sedikit-banyak *sebenernya dikit :p* hal di fanfic**

**-Jess Kuchiki; orang pertama yang ngereview fic ini :)**

**-Ichikawa Ami, Aizawa Ayumu, Beenbin Castor no Seiei, Nanakizawa l'Noche, Himeka-Hikari Kamisa; yang uda ngedukung saya… Saya terharu… (∏v∏)**

**-dilabcd; walau bukan author, anda rela mengorbankan pulsa anda untuk mereview… (∏_∏)**

**Akhir kata, makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang uda ngedukung saya. Saya nggak bisa mengungkapkanya dengan kata-kata *ngomong apa sih?**

**Ok! Sayonara! Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya!**

**My next work is… Crazy Clown!**


End file.
